


Death by Vengence

by wolf_noita03



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, mroe characters to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:59:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf_noita03/pseuds/wolf_noita03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya's whole life is turned upside down when a  suicide bombingled to be caused by the faith militants at Jons wedding kills her whole family, thus leaving her to live with her uncle the blackfish. though when it is revealed the family was in fact murdered Aryas own safety is questioned. the blackfish enlist the help of the disgarced police man Jaime Lannister in order to keep her safe.<br/>but Arya is not willing to play house espeacialy with jaime and vice versa!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                               

The sky above was as grey and dark as Aryas’ own thoughts that ran through her mind.  Thunder roared above her with a fury that matched her own, as lightning struck illuminating the path of newly dug graves ahead of her. She pulled the coat tighter to her but already knowing any attempt of finding warmth would be futile. She was numb both outside and in. The cold and wet clung to her skin like a layer of clothing; not wanting to leave the new host .The constant downpour of rain seemed like it would never end. After all it had been raining relentlessly now for two whole days and Arya wondered how the streets were not flooded. _A dark and miserable day for dark and miserable deeds_ she thought _._

Arya quietly walked down rows and rows of graves refusing to look at names in case her grey eyes rested upon one that may have been familiar to her.  The aching in her chest began, and she wanted to will her feet to stop moving, but she carried on in silence and obediently followed behind the priest.   The earth beneath her feet was just mud and mush and with every footstep she took came the annoying  squelching sound. Her heart began to beat faster as they made their way to where her family was going to be placed into the ground. She knew that once those caskets were placed that it was all real, and that there was no turning back. Not for her ; not for them.

She should have been with them, buried, but with her mother’s insistence that she actually stay as part of her punishment from dropping out of university and not telling anyone until it was too late, it was decided she would not join the family to go to Riverun, where Jon was actually getting married to his long-term girlfriend Ygritte. She still remembered the events like it only happened a few hours ago.

_Her siblings had smiled at her with pity in their eyes, wishing she could have come. Her father’s big embrace, telling her that they would sort this university mess out with his friend Robert, once he got back. Her mother telling her to behave and not get into any more trouble. Her siblings each promised her quietly that they would Skype the wedding, and text her beforehand, she managed to laugh and tell them if they all Skype’d her at the same time, there would be no way for her to watch the wedding because the internet would be to slow._

_Arya had watched each of them board the private plane her family owned and could not help settle the unnerving feeling in the pit of her stomach.  As Hordor trollied the steps away, and the air hostess smiled and shut the door Arya wanted nothing more than to shout wait! But she had not. Instead she stood quietly as the plane began to make its way down the run away holding on to old nan’s frail yet soft hand._

_She had kept in touch regularly with everyone though, but Jon mostly . She was delighted to hear that he had been furious with her parents for not allowing Arya to come, and furious with Robb for not managing to sneak her on board.  Though his anger had resolved quickly once he had learned that she had dropped out of university without notifying anybody. Not even him. That Skype session had been the worst. He had not shouted at her, or demanded she tell him why she had left university. He had just looked at her as if she had broken his heart, and that was something she could never bring herself to do. She loved him. It was in that weakness she had told him everything. Everything that had been going on at university, the moment she had started, her reasons for leaving, not telling her parents the truth.  Jon had listened patiently but Arya saw the storm that was beginning to reflect in his deep grey eyes. He had been ready to cancel the wedding and come to her aide at once. But she did not need it. Did not need him to protect her all the time. She was eighteen and handled her business just fine._

_She loved Jon more than anyone in the whole world, he understood her more than her own siblings did, which had made her believe in a different time that they were meant to be. Arya could not pin point when her feelings for Jon had turned into something else, but she would fantasise daily about him and her together. Of his lips on her own. His hands…… his big hands roaming freely over her entire naked body… but these were just fantasies.  Fantasies that had begun to consume her and keep her warm, when Jon had gone away to university. Sure she knew he had girlfriends, but she never took any of them seriously. Until of course Ygritte. She could by tell by the way he used to smile and talk about her that he was completely smitten. The real heartache came when she found out Jon had proposed to her and  that Ygritte had agreed. Her whole world came crashing down. Her Jon was no longer hers anymore. His smile was no longer hers. It belonged to another, and Arya had to make it in this world knowing that her first ever love, had crashed and burned even before it had a chance to be something else._

_Of course she wanted to hate Ygritte, the girl who had unknowingly stolen Jon from her , but she couldn’t. It would have hurt Jon too much and she would never have wanted that….._

But now here she was watching some disgruntled man, with hair sticking to his face throwing dirt over the first casket. Seven more were waiting. Ygrittes’ body was also being buried here with the rest of her families.

Empty all the fucking caskets that lay before them were empty, it was nothing but empty air residing in them. The police had been unable to find any bodies,  well not any whole bodies. Just bits and pieces, that they could not match to one single person. All those people and still they could not make one whole person…..just one….

The grave digger moved over to the next casket with a limp, and began the grueling task of shovelling earth upon the empty box.  The priest kept praying, and she could hear people crying, but the sound of the wet earth  was the predominant sound that filled her ears. The thus it made as it hit the casket irritated Arya. _Thud…… thud…… thud……._ Arya could feel herself beginning to unhinge. She closed her eyes, trying to breathe as slow as she could but she felt the anger beginning to stir.  Her skin tingled, goosebumps trailed up and down her arms and legs. A chill ran down her spine but she continued to breathe, yet she knew the moment she had started to fidget in her seat that she had lost.

“What’s the fucking point? seriously there is nothing in there, so why the hell are we all just sitting here, getting fucking soaked, while this poor man is shovelling dirt on empty caskets” she shouted whilst standing up to face the crowd, then resting her eyes upon the grave digger. She wanted him to stop.  The man in question who had been working away hard turned to look at her, the one side of his face horrifically burnt, but there was no anger in his eyes. Just pity. Pity for her.

She turned to look at the rest of the people who had come to pay their respects.  Prestigious families, old friends of her father, mates of her dead siblings, her mother’s uncle. All looked at her with pity. As if they understood her, even excused her outburst as a way of letting out grief. They did not need to say that to her. She could see it plainly in the faces that stared back at her. But how wrong  and stupid they all were. She was too fucking pissed off at her own misfortune to feel any grief. Her family had left her all alone. All fucking alone.  They did not deserve her grief, not yet. Not while nothing but rage consumed her.

From the corner of her eye she saw a figure dressed in black make his way towards her and Arya recognised the man to be her uncle, but instead of running towards him, Arya darted off in the opposite direction. She shoved her way passed some of the guests who were standing up, and was almost free when she felt strong hands grab both her arms and begin to pull her away to a completely different direction. Away from the crowds of people that were now staring at her with pity in their eyes, and hushed tones. _Arseholes_ she thought _. Every single one of them._

“You’re wasting your fucking time, you should just go home” she shouted, “let go of me, none of you knew them. None of you….” She felt the man who at first had been gentle tighten his grip around her arm.

“Let go of me…. let go of me right now you fucking….” But before she could get her sentence out, she was whirled to face the man that had grabbed her. Green eyes met her grey ones, as she glared at the man who stood before her. He was more than a good few inches taller than her, and his hair had been cropped short. She recognised the man but her mind failed to give the man a name. The man pushed her into the church, and slammed her not hard but gently into the wall, as he got closer to her.

“You want to make a spectacle of yourself. Fine…. Do as you fucking please. But that out there, people do not deserve that. They have come here to pay their respects to _your_ family, the least you can do is shut the fuck up, and let them all get on with it”, he said. His breathe was warm but smelled heavily of whisky.

Arya tried to push him away by beating her fist on his chest but he just laughed at her attempts which only made her even more crosser.

“You fucking stink..….Get off of me now” she yelled. She heard her voice, and it sounded so weak, so childish. The man chuckled a little which infuriated Arya even more. _How dare he mock her!_

“Ask nicely princess and maybe I will” he said his smirk even more broader. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes locking onto his. Challenging him to mock her again. Yet as the seconds passed a frightening realisation hit her. It must have hit him at the same time, because he mirrored the same fear she was feeling. _He was seeing her_. The Arya she had hidden from everyone else was laid bare in front of him, and in a strange kind of twisted way she was seeing him. The feeling of defeat and loss was attached to him the same way it was attached to her.

The sound of the church door opening drew both their focus away from one another and towards the intruder that had interrupted them.  She felt him pull away from her, and for some reason she wanted him not to go. She looked towards the stranger that had come through the door.  A large man worked towards them, wearing a police uniform, his badge and medals shining proudly on the front of his blazer. His curly black hair was tucked away neatly in to a pony tail, his face clean shaven for the funeral. It was the first time since the accident that Arya saw her uncle look well presented. Her mother lovingly called him the Blackfish. Why she did, she never got the chance to ask. _And never will now_ Arya thought to herself.

“Lannister I would like to have a word with my niece please”, came her uncles’ voice deep and threatening. Arya turned back to the man, and finally the face and name registered. _Jamie fucking Lannister._

She went to lunge for him, but he must have read the look on her face and grabbed both her wrists, pushing her back to the wall, only this time he pinned her against his body, making it impossible for her to kick him.

“I would, but I think you niece likes me” he says chuckling. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp, but that only pressed her body closer to his.

“You fucking sister fucker, you tried to kill Bran, you tried to…..”

“That is enough Arya” and Arya turned towards her uncle. For a moment Arya thought he did not know about Bran’s fall, though when she looked at him look back at Jamie, Arya was even more furious.

“Let go of me you arse hole” she shouted, this time her words did not come out weakly.

“So you could try to have another go at hitting me, I don’t think so princess. Besides I quite like being this close to you” he spoke purposely breathing heavy on her face. She stopped, and schooled her face.

“Why? Do I remind you of your sister?” her words came sharp, and she knew from the way his eyes darkened that, it was not the response he was looking for. _Good_ she thought to herself. His hands tightened around her wrists, as she glared back at him. He wanted to hurt her, to see the pain register in her face but nothing. She never winced as the minutes drew.

“For the love of the seven, cut it out the pair of you” her uncle shouted.

Jamie let go of her slowly backing away, as her uncle came and stood in front of her.  Not that Jamie needed saving. He was sure that if he held her a moment longer she would have cried. _Thick skinned bitch_ he thought to himself.

 “That is enough Arya! What happened in the past had been dealt with accordingly by the law. I am not bringing it up again. _Ever_.” he spoke with an authority that Arya knew not to challenge. Not today at least.  “As for today Jamie Lannister was only following orders, eh did the right thing bringing you in here. Those people out there did not deserve that” he said moving towards her, as Arya crossed her hands over her chest, and closed her eyes. She had lost everyone she loved yet here she was being told off.

“I’m not telling you off, and I’m not going to stand here telling you how you should behave, but just imagine for one second, if your family could see you now. Your father what would he say?” he says .  He was close now, and she could feel his warm breath that smelt of coffee with a hint of alcohol on her face. She opened her eyes to stare up at her uncle. Her uncle that she had not seen for 15 long years, was standing in front of her, and she could not recall his face.  He was a lot older then the last time she seen him, with waves of silver threads lining his thick black curls, his face hardened by the police force, but his eyes were warm and sincere. They held no pity for her, which she found relieving.

Yet no words escaped her mouth. She had nothing for her uncle, or the man that stood a few feet away from them trying not to listen, standing uncomfortably as she felt.  Her gaze falling upon Jamie’s face as his eyes watched the motion. Absentmindly she rubbed both her wrists. His own face slightly furrowing. She looks to see what he was staring at and quickly covers her arms. Dick head had made all her wrists red. She would have bruises for weeks most likely.

“The service is finished, so the guests will be making their way to the hall, for food and something warm to drink. If it is too much for you arya then I can have one of my men take you back home if you like?” he spoke gently but the mention of her home drew Aryas gaze upon his face _. Home. was it even her home, now that she was all alone?_

“Perhaps Captain, I could have a word”, Arya glared back at Jamie, then again at her uncle who for a second looked disgruntled at the interruption.

“Yes?” he asked, but the man just quirked his head one way, motioning the captain to come closer.

“Perhaps the lady would prefer to be dropped at yours captain. Going to an empty home is perhaps not what she needs right now?” the man who her uncle had called Lannister whispered, yet not once did he look back at her. She watched the two men gaze at one another. Jaime made some some sort of gesture, while her uncle for a moment looked confused then tapped on. How could a stranger who was not of her blood, understand her worry more so then her own uncle?

“Yes of course, my home Arya it is yours now, if you want too, your aunt will accompany you of course”, he said smiling sincerely, yet also embarrassed at not cottoning on.

Arya took a deep breathe. Relieved to the point of knowing that she had an option of going away from here, but knowing that it was her right to attend the wake. It was what was expected and was the honourable thing to do. Honour was the Stark way after all.

“No uncle I would prefer to go to the wake. After all I…..it’s what my father and my family would have wanted”, she said whilst holding her breath. Her arms still tightly folded across her chest she could feel her fingers press deeply into the palms of her hands.

“Are you sure Arya? You do not have to; no one is expecting you to…” he said.

“But they do expect it uncle. My whole family would expect me to, so I ‘ll attend” she said more firmly, uncrossing her arms, and straightening her damp dress.

Nothing more was said, but she saw the questioning look both men gave one another. Thinking she had not noticed, but she noticed. Arya always noticed.

The walk towards the hall was a quiet one, and Arya could still here in the distance the sound of dirt being thrown on a casket. Poor man. How many more were there? The rain now was just a slight drizzle and she was thankful for it.

She stepped in to the hall and a crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces greeted her with eyes full of pity. Arya took a deep breath and continued to move forward, nodding her head slightly at each of the faces.

A few hours later of listening to condolences shaking hands, hugging strangers, she decided a little fresh air and peace and quiet was all she needed. So she took two slices of double chocolate gateau cake and made her way out of the hall.

Thankfully the rain had finally decided enough was enough, and the sky began to clear of grey clouds, though the sun had yet to make an appearance. She quietly made her way to the place where her family’s’ empty caskets had been freshly laid and sat on a nearby bench. She looked around, and spotted the grave digger from earlier watching her curiously. She beckoned him with one hand towards her but he just stood there with an angry look upon his scarred face. She rolled her eyes and beckoned him again, this time whispering “come here”.

For a moment the man just stood and watched her, then slowly began to make his way towards her. Arya took the mans’ form in as he shifted himself towards her. He must have been almost seven feet tall, his thick dark brown hair clung to his face. Arya noted that it clung more to his burnt side then the side that was clear. _Most likely his own_ doing she thought.

“What do you want?” came his deep gruff voice. It was like the thunder she had heard from earlier on.

“Nothing. I do not want anything. Just.... I …..have cake. Would you like some?” she asked showing him the plate. He looked at it curiously then back at her.

“You made me walk all this way to ask if I would like some fucking cake?” he asked. Arya noted the quiet anger that was brimming on his words, yet she felt no fear. She shrugged her shoulders and replied “yes. I fucking did. So do you fucking want some?” she said again nudging the cake towards him.

He looked at her for a few seconds longer, then asked “did your parents ever teach you not to go chatting to much older men girl?” he asked still not moving, his eyes narrowing as they took in her face.

“Yes they did, but they are dead now. My whole family is dead. You buried em’ over there look”, she said pointing to the where the grave digger had come from whilst taking a mouthful of cake.

“Aye I fucking did. Bloody waste nothin’ in em’ really”, he said his eyes not leaving her, taking in her form.  He looked at her up and down. She was much calmer than before, to calm, which unnerved him.  Not many could possess that but here she sat calm as fuck.  Was she up to something? Perhaps after she finished her cake she was going to slice her wrists right in front of him.

“I am not going to kill myself, if that is what you’re wondering”, she said and he felt just for a moment he saw something shift in those grey eyes. They stared at him, and held his gaze. Clear as water as if being able to see right into his dark soul. He took a step back, but her voice brought him back to her.

 “You know this is a really delicious cake, you have no idea what your taste buds are missing out on” she chirped. This was to warped, even for his standards. The girl had lost her entire family, yet she was asking the man who dug their graves to share cake. Well she was the fucking first. He’d give her that.

“Is this some fucking joke?” he said moving closer towards her. Making sure she would see the brunt side of his face. That usually got a reaction from people.

“Do I look like I’m fucking laughing?” she replied, without humour in her voice. She had not even flinched when he neared her. Instead she kept her eyes firmly on his face. Not even blinking.

He stared at her a while longer before speaking. “You got some balls girl. Aye I’ll have a slice of cake then”, he shifted his weight beside her as he sat down. He stunk and he knew it but she did not even flinch. Instead she pushed the plate towards him, and offered him a fork. He stared at it for a moment, and then looked at her.

“What the fuck am I going to use that for? I aint no fucking ponce. I’ll use my hands”, and he grabbed the big thick slice of cake from the plate and took a mouthful. Gods the scary calm bitch was right. It was a fucking good cake.

“Brought?” he asked, as he took another mouthful.

“Do you like it”? She asked. He looked at her wondering if there was a catch. He watched as she placed her plate down. Her cake only half eaten. Perhaps she had hidden something deadly in there. People were cruel and liked to play jokes on him, though not many stayed to see the results. Well not this close to him.

Arya rolled her eyes. Grabbing his hand she pulled his hand to her mouth and took a bite of his cake. She smiled at him, though he kept his eyes firmly on her mouth.

“See there is nothing in there. Now do you like it?” she asked. Wiping the chocolate sauce from her mouth, and licking her fingers like a child would.

“Aye I fucking like it and you’ve just taken a bite out of my slice. That is not on” he said still watching her in amazement. Why the fuck was this young woman not afraid of him? no one had ever sat next to him or talked to him half as decently as she had done so far, and no one sure has hell never touched him willingly _. Perhaps she was still in shock_ he thought.

“Only because I could tell that you were probably thinking that I had put something in thereto e cruel; which I would never do. Plus I am asking because I baked the fucking thing” she said, as she picked up her own plate and resumed eating.

He watched her and then took another bite of his own cake. Suddenly she began to laugh and he turned towards her.

“What the fuck….?” He asked standing up. Almost dropping his cake.

“It’s funny” she said in between her laughter. “ You see when I cook I am totally shit. I usually burn things and fuck up recipes, but today of all days I actually make something that is fucking decent and I cannot even say to my family “ see, I did it’ what a fucking joke” she said staring towards the graves.

The grave digger waited a few minutes for the laughter to stop and the tears to start. But nothing. She stopped laughing and was silent. He sat quietly back down next to her. His huge body shadowing her tiny frame. _The gods and their fucking jokes_ he thought to himself. Well he wasn’t going to sugar coat it for her. Tell her everything was going to be fine, and say wherever they are they know. No he would not do that to her. He was not cruel like the gods. And this girl, she had balls.

“Well life aint fucking fair, girl. You’d do good to remember that” he said looking at her. She looked at him and nodded. For a few moment they ate their cake in silence. He had finished his before hers, so she had offered him hers.

“I never forget” she said quietly, and he felt a chill down the back of his spine. For some strange reason he knew she wasn’t replying to his given advice.

Their thoughts had been interrupted as they could hear voices. Both turned simultaneously towards the hoards of people. The grave digger turned back to stare at the girl.

“They all here to pay respects to your family?” he asked before he could stop himself. What a dumb question. Of course they were all here to pay their respects. The Starks were a good lot. No family deserved that. He should get up and leave, instead of making conversation with her.  Shit it was none of his fucking business, and he did not want to get involved.

“Yup, though most of them I hardly know. Even the faces I recognise I do not well enough.They’re just…..here to say goodbye” she shrugged. Taking the last bits of crumbs of cake into her mouth.

“A lot of rich fuckers” he said, and Arya looked at him, and smiled.

“Do you know some of them?” she asked. She watched as he is leg twitched at the question.

“No” he said firmly. She noted the hint of thunder that rumbled in his reply.

“Well” she said turning towards the crowd and nodding , “let me see, you have the Boltons, all steely eyes, and silver forked tongues, next to them with the brown hair, and shifty looking eyes are the Freys. Over to the other side, are the Greyjoys – Theon never liked Jon, so lucky for him he never attended the wedding. Then next to them are the Mormonts of bear island; I like them. They’re a rowdy bunch but honest. Then you have the Targaryeans, unearthreal in their looks. Then the Daynes next to them, Connigtons, Royces, Arryns, my aunts new husband Petyr Baelish. What a dick. Honestly. Then of course you have the Baratheons and the Lannisters” she said trying to hold the distaste she had for most of them.

“Thanks for that….” He began to speak but she grabbed his arm, and again he was confused by her complete openness.  She touched him as if he was a friend.

“Oh and that over there in the police uniform is the commander and chief of the police force, and also my mother’s uncle, who I have only met twice.” He watched her then looked at the man she was staring at. He knew who he was, had heard of the good work he had done in the river lands and planned to do the same in the north. Well good luck to him now that the Starks had gone barr one.

“Is that a warning?” he asked, perhaps she did know about his past.

“What? No! Besides you’re not going to hurt me, don’t get me wrong you could if you wanted to, by the time they would get to me I’d be dead, but you’re not going to, so why would I be warning you if I am not afraid of you?” she asked shrugging her shoulders.

“Because I’m the monster that your dead mother warned you about when you were nothing but a little girl, and you’d do well to remember that” he said, his face right next to hers. He let his gaze move slowly up and down her body, resting back on her heavy breasts, before gazing back at her. She had not flinched once.

“No. You’re just a man disguised as a monster. You may have done terrible things that branded you a monster, but really…. Well really you’re just a man. And a man can be killed just as easily as anyone can” she said. He drew back to his full height standing straight.

“Yu have no idea girl” he said. His breathe hissed out like snakes wanting to sink in their poison deep into her skin. He was trying to intimidate her, anything to make the girl before him feel something. Like a normal human would. She was numb, and if someone did not do something  soon to wake her the fuck back up, he would be digging her grave up soon. _But why the fuck was he beginning to care?_

“Right, now that you got all that off your fucking chest I best be on my way, got work to do. These graves aint gonna fucking dig themselves” he said getting up. He wiped his fingers on his shirt, and looked down at her. He noted that behind him the sun had come up but his whole body cast her in shadow.

“Wouldn’t that be something? You’d be out of a job” she replied, looking up at him. Her grey eyes settling upon his face and again he felt unnerved by her. There was a stillness to her posture , as if she had been defeated , yet her eyes. Her grey eyes sparked an electricity that spoke in volume about the young woman sitting in front of him. She was not defeated. Not yet, but perhaps soon.

Instead he nodded and began to walk away. He did not know what to make of the young woman with the chocolate cake.  Nothing in this world was free, and no one had ever given him anything for free either. He had learnt that lesson from his brother. So the question that ticked on the grave diggers mind now and would do for the rest of the night was; what was it that she wanted from him?

 Arya watched as the gravedigger made his way around the back of the church. Looking once more at the sun, then at the freshly dug graves, she whispers to the passing wind, ‘the north remembers’, and makes her way quietly back to the her uncle and Jaime Lannister who stood watching her approach……….

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Brynden Tully had stood there for quite some time watching the young woman that was the daughter of his favourite niece. How different she was from Catelynn. She had the Stark looks; the long solemn face, grey haunting eyes, and a wildness that spoke volumes of her being a true northerner. When her uncle had first laid eyes upon Arya she had been very young. He was sure there was no Tully in her at all, and wondered whether this little girl truly was one of cats’.  But her actions today, her own outburst of emotion that had been targeted towards everyone, made him realise that perhaps there was more of her mother in her then one knew. Perhaps there was just enough of Catelynn inside her to _survive._

He casually walked over to Jamie Lannister who had also been standing and watching the interaction between the young girl and the grave digger, for a lot longer than he himself had.

“What do you think?” he asks turning to Jaime. He took in Jaime’s stillness and sheer concentration on the scene that was playing in front of them both.

“About?” he asked, his voice hinting only boredom. Brynden Tully sighed. Jaime Lannister was an asshole but a great cop. He was going to drag this out.

 After the incident with his partner Jaime had never been the same. It had been hard to get him to open up to any one, let alone find another partner, that had made Jaime Lannister the cop that he was today. He had more than once proved his good worth, and more than once regained the respect of the fellow police officers whilst he was in the company of Brienne Tarth his former partner. But since her passing he had seemed to spiral downwards. Most precincts had given up on him, but not the Blackfish. No……

There was still fight in him yet, and Jaime Lannister was a better cop then any of the ones he had ever worked with. If he really got into a case that interested him, then there was no other cop in all the lands that could close a case faster than him. But finding the right case was now only half the trouble.  He had yet to find something that would interest him long enough to bring back the Jaime Lannister he knew. The detective he knew.

“Arya, the young woman that you have been staring at for the past, what…half hour they’ve been sat like that?” he says nonchalantly. As if he too was bored. _Two could play this game!_

“You asked me to keep an eye on her, so I am doing that. She just sat there waved the grave digger over to share cake”, Jaime replied, whilst thinking how tedious his whole life was becoming. He should just pack up and leave.  Go somewhere, where his past could not follow him.

_“Oh Jaime seriously? Go somewhere? Where would you go?”_ came the voice of a female he once knew. Jaime closed his eyes. He hated these moments. Even beyond the grave she was still haunting him, mocking him in some way. Trying to make him the better man he once was with her. But she was a dumb stubborn wench, who did not get it.

“Lannister are you listening?” Jaime looked up at the commander and chief with a bewildered frown upon his face.

“Huh?” he asked. He wasn’t going to even hide the fact that he had not listened _. What was the point? What could he possibly say without sounding insane?_

“I asked a cake? She brought him a slice of cake? What is that? Some kind of code”, the Blackfish asked. Why would she offer a total stranger a cake? For goodness sake the woman’s whole family had been completely wiped out and instead of crying she is offering cake to some complete stranger.

“No code, it’s just cake.  She just casually strolled over, sat on the bench and called him over. The man in question, _now_ he is interesting. His name is Sandor Clegane, used to go by the name the Hound. Had a criminal record longer then both our arms put together. You name it he did it. Extortion, kidnapping, murder, drugs, people trafficking. Surprisingly never raped” Jaime listed.

The Blackfish listened and took it all in. “Clegane? Clegane, that name sounds familiar” he said, trying to think where he had heard it from.

“It should; he has a brother named Gregor Clegane, not as ugly but twice as nasty. His brother has no qualms about rape, but prefers to specialise in torture. His first torture experiment was his own brother”, he said, not taking his eyes off the man in question who had suddenly gotten up.

“I remember. I do not need to know how both their records have been expunged do I?” he asked. Knowing full well just how far the Lannisters money went.

“Nope. It seems my sister likes her guards to not only look like monsters but actually be monsters to” Jaime replied.

“So back to the Hound? He worked with your family but no more? Why?” the Blackfish asks. He did not want to get into the family logistics of the Lannisters or the Baratheons. Not now, not today; but right now he was sharing cake with Catelynns daughter, which made it his _personal_ business.

“He had a disagreement with one of my nephew’s orders whilst he was protecting him at university. Basically told my nephew and my sister to go fuck themselves, and no one had heard of him since. Though I thought he was dead to be honest, I never thought he would have ventured this far out north” Jaime said somewhat puzzled.

“Perhaps he was trying to get away from it all” the blackfish replied, though Jaime did not fail to recognise the question as a statement targeted at himself.

Why was Sandor Clegane here?  He had no ties to the north. No family or long lost relative. If he had wanted to get away from the Lannisters reach, a better option for him would have been to cross the narrow seas and venture to Essos. But this was not the only question bugging Jaime. The more important and frightening question was what possible interest could the Stark girl have in the Hound?  Most people ran the other way when they saw Clegane but not her.  She had even taken a bite of his cake whilst holding his hand. No one touched the Hound. Lesser men would have coward but not her. She hadn’t even flinched.

_“You’re intrigued by her! Now that is interesting”_ Briennes voice came teasing at the same time the commander spoke “you’re doing that thing again Lannister” Jaime Lannister had not taken his eyes off the interaction before him.

“I’m just thinking” Jaime replied. He knew he should stop, and say no before the captain asked. He wouldn’t take this case. He could not. There was no love lost between the Starks and the Lannisters, the girl will not want him on the case. She wouldn’t trust him to handle the case let alone get close to, for him to protect her.  After all he had pushed her brother out of the window at the Starks party a few years back, as she so kindly reminded him, and he was; in her own words a ‘sister fucker’. He grimaced at the thought of her pressed against him. The hate in her eyes for him.  Nope, he would not take the case. The captain was better off finding someone else.

“She needs someone Lannister. I do not entirely think this was an accidental bombing…” he sighs. Rubbing his forehead.

“You’re right it wasn’t. The logistics of it seem too much of a coincidence. Ned stark was a good man, and he was honourable to the bone. I know we had our differences but he was the very few who had the decency to speak the truth to your face. The Starks lived from the old codes of the north. Live honourably die honourably, but what happened at the wedding… that was not honourable. That was not bad shit happening to good folk either. That was someone who hated the Starks bitterly”, he really did not want to get into it but somehow Jaime could not stop the words coming out of his mouth.

Something in his heart was telling him, that this was far from over. The bomb at the wedding was intended for the whole Stark family. It was a target attack. They hated the Starks. Hated everything they stood for. It was no accident. Yet the murderer had not intended on Arya Stark being left at home. Tiny powerful explosives were hidden under every single chair, bombs on the podium where the bride and groom would have stood, even out in the parking lot, the toilets; the entire place had been rigged with bombs. Bombs that went undetected by all, yet powerful enough to decapitate a person into tiny pieces, as well as incinerating them in the process. That shit was top of the range and a lot of money to obtain. Whoever the person was hated the Starks, and wanted them all dead _. But why? What could the honourable Ned Stark have ever done to lead his family to such a fate?_

_“Now that is the question. Best get to it Lannister”_ Briennes voice popped back up in his head.

“This case could be good for you Lannister. It could be the fresh start that you need” the Blackfish said looking at Jaime. Thankfully before Jaime could say anything, groups of people began to make their way out of the halls. Shaking hands with the Blackfish, and making their way to their cars. Any one of these rich bastards could have done it, Jaime thought whilst he regarded them quietly.

Once the groups had dispersed Jaime went back to continue to watch the interaction between Sandor Clegane and Arya Stark. Only he was disappointed to see the grave digger walking away from the young woman. His eyes followed him making his way to the back of the church till he was no longer in view.

“Jaime…?” the Blackfish went to ask but was cut off.

“You got plenty of good cops on your force, who would love the chance to prove themselves. This case would be good for anyone of them” he said, though knowing that his old boss was not one to back down.

“Your right, there are plenty of good cops, but I want the best” he said whilst sticking his chest out. For a man well into his fifties his old boss was still in good shape.

_“He’s not going to back down Jaime, you know that don’t you” Briennes voice came again._

“I know” he replied, as he watched the girl walking back towards them, her face void of any emotion.

“Well if you know, than take the case Jaime it would be good for you” said the Blackfish, trying not to sound desperate. But before Jaime could reply the Blackfish spoke again. “Ahhh …..Arya, are you ready to go home?” her uncle asked her as she reached them. Her eyes looked up at her uncle then at the building behind them. She walked straight past Jaime as if he wasn’t even there. Not that he was bothered. It just strengthened his reasons for not taking the fucking case.

“Home?” she asked, and Jaime did not need to look at her to know that it scared her. how isolated that word felt to her.

“Yes, i mean my home. It’s your home now Arya” the Blackfish spoke to her gently, but Jaime heard the Blackfish’s own confusion by it all. He did not know what to do with a woman almost grown. She was a complete stranger to him; his boss was unaware of the protocol.  

“Yes, I am very tired” she replied.

“Of course. Your aunt is waiting for us. Lannister think about what I said” he said and Jaime detected the silent pleading in his words again.

_“She could still be in danger, Jaime, you should accept the case” Brienne sighed heavily by his side, as she watched her old boss and Arya Stark walk back in to the building._

“Not my problem” he replied. He could see from the corner of his eye the ghost of Brienne Tarth turning around to face him properly.  Her tall frame towering just an inch or two above him.

_“Really? Is that what you’re going to tell yourself if something ever happened to her?” she says._

Jaime closed his eyes. Even in death the wench still had a way of creeping under his skin, trying to make him be the better person she believed him to be. To make the better choices. He continued to look ahead, pretending not to hear her.

_“You are a good person Jaime”_ she spoke more softly now, and he turned towards her. Her bright blue eyes shone more brightly than he could ever imagine them to be. She looked like an angel.

“Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be up in heaven somewhere already, flapping your wings?” he sighs.

_“Are you boring of me already Jaime?” she asks and her eyes twinkle mischievously, whilst she shrugs her big masculine shoulders._

“Never” he says, his eyes widening with shock that she could think that whilst taking in her ghostly frame. She laughs at him, and he curses himself for being naïve. That was always her role. Not the other way around.

“What the seven hells are you wearing?” he asks turning his full attention on her attire.

_“It’s called a dress Jaime. I’m all in black for the funeral. You know the Starks, who it seems may have been slaughtered at a wedding! I mean for goodness sake! A bloody wedding Jaime!? What a bloody mess” she said shaking her head before putting her hand on her hip. “And excuse me but what the bloody hells you mean asking me what I’m wearing? At least I look bloody half decent. You’re a wreck, and you’re not even wearing the right colours, for goodness sake, and eurgh…” she leans into his face taking a deep breathe…_ “ _you stink of whisky Jaime… disgusting_ ” she says shaking her head, whilst rolling her eyes. He lets a chuckle escape his lips. Brienne was being  Brienne, and he had truly missed that about her. Gods he missed her.

“You know no one can see you” Jaime retorts.

_“Apart from you, and besides I don’t give a shit. I wore it to pay my respects” she says scowling at him._

_“_ Trying to impress me now wench?” he asks wanting _desperately_ to see the flush in her cheeks. But no flush came. The evidence of her being dead staring blatantly back at him. Instead she smiled, and shook her head.

Jaime stares at her for a few minutes longer. Her blonde hair had been side parted, and slicked straight. Her dress which was just below her knees, hugged her body revealing a slim, straight, yet strong figure. She wore sensible black flats on her feet.

Nothing like his sister who had opted for bright red stilettoes, and a black mini dress to match. On anybody else it would have looked cheap but not on Cersei. No. Even at a funeral Cersei had to have all the attention. Had to have all the men wanting to fuck her, and all the women envying her.

_“Oh gods Jaime, seriously do not compare me to your sister” she groaned._

 “Why are you here Brienne?” Jaime asks her, and not for the first time that day.

 After Briennes’ funeral  Jaime had hit an all-time low. He had lost his best friend, lover, confidant and soul mate all in one day, and he was all alone. They had a future planned together. They were going to make it out of the stinking city with all its corrupt police, seedy bars, and low life thugs. They were both going to quit the force at kings landing, and move to Tarth, where it was much quieter. The hours were more do-able.

They had already found an apartment, which Jaime had put a down payment on, and he had also brought her a ring. The day before they moved into that apartment he was going to propose to her. They had talked about how many children they had wanted, the kind of schools they would go to. They’d have two dogs; a black Labrador and a golden retriever. They had not decided on the names. Of course they were still arguing about them, but deep down they both knew Jaime would let her have her own way. He always let her.

_“Oh please. You used to annoy me for years, and I had to put up with it, now it’s my turn, and I’m rather enjoying it actually.” She giggles at him. It wasn’t a girly giggle but more of a Breinne being awkward giggle._

“I’m glad you plan to stick around then wench” he says relieved somewhat that she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.  Since her death he had been unable to let her go and the fact that she visited him quite frequently only made his need of her grow stronger.

Jamie said his farewells to the Blackfish and watched as Arya Stark and the captain went into the car and drove off slowly out of the church. His wife was a good lady and would take care of her Arya, if the brat would allow her too.  Though he had a feeling his old boss and wife were in for a bumpy ride with her.

_“Oh my gods Jaime, have you listened to yourself. Because I can hear you loud and clear. Just take the fucking case. You obviously are beginning to care about what will happen to the girl. And you know it’s interesting. Come on. This could be it Jaime.  You could prove to all those bastards out there that you’re not done for. That you’re not some washed up cop. Protect her Jamie, take the case” she said more firmly this time standing in front of him._

He closed his eyes, and sighed again. Damn the wench. Even in death she had to be right. Had to make him try to do the honourable thing.

When he opened his eyes again half expecting to see his old partner, nothing was there. The sky had darkened once more, the threat of another storm brewing. He picked up the collars on his jacket and made his way on to his motor bike. He looked over once more at the church, and empty grave yard. The grave digger was nowhere in sight. Shame. It would have been good for him to ask him what he and the girl had talked about.

Jamie drove back to his apartment. He had been in the north for several months, since Briennes passing. The day she had died had been the worst day of his life. He always thought back to that day. Why that day? Why her?

 It had been just a normal day. Nothing out of the ordinary. They had a call out from the bank; they went in just to do a routine check of security cameras, and alarms, when five thugs had come in to rob the place. Of course Brienne had tried to be a hero, not reading how serious the situation could get nor the thugs. Jaime tried to intervene but one of the thugs had shot him in the hand as he tried to reach for his gun. Whilst he screamed in pain, another thug kicked him down and began to kick him repeatedly in the stomach. Brienne tried to distract one of the thugs who had held a little girl as hostage, but just as she managed to overpower the man and knock him to the ground, she was shot in the back.

Everything happened so fast yet for Jaime it played so slowly in front of him. His eyes darted to the shooter expecting another thug to have pulled the trigger of the gun, as Brienne turned to see the shooter. Her attacker walked casually towards her, firing two more bullets in her stomach this time, causing Brienne to stumble forwards and fall to her knees. The look on Brienne’s face was as evident as it was on Jaime’s’. The little girl had pulled the trigger, and now carried a sinister smile across her face. Two more thugs came and held Briennes arms, so she could not grab the gun off the girl. Then the girl leaned in close and gave Breinne a kiss on the cheek, and said ‘it is your heart that has let you die today friend’, as she shot her straight in the heart.  Jaime had watched helplessly as Brienne fell to the floor, her blue eyes staring at him. Jaime’s whole life had crashed before him, as he lay crumpled on the floor cradling his hand, he watched as the thugs and the little girl casually made their way towards the exit sign at the back of the bank.  The little girl stopping in front of Jaime had crouched down and stroked his hair.

“Hush now, it will all be over soon I promise, shhhhhhh” and he looked at her; surprised at how old the little girl had sounded.  She pressed the gun to his temple and he closed his eyes. Only seeing Breinnes’ face in his mind. He had not heard the sirens, but felt strong hands shaking him. A man’s voice asking him repeatedly if he was ok.  He spent three hours in surgery, then a few weeks in hospital before finally being released back to his family. His hand was a complete mess, though with proper physiotherapy (which his father had paid for) he managed to regain full function of it. Something that Jaime had reluctantly thanked the gods for.

Since that day Jaime officially resigned the force, much to his father’s delight. His father thought Jaime would take over the family business but Jaime told his father where to shove it and for a few months he had managed to go off the radar.  He travelled to Tarth remaining there a few weeks before leaving and making his way to wherever.  He had planned to leave Westeros entirely behind though it seemed the gods, had re-routed him to the north. And for a few blissful months no one had found him, nor knew of him. Until of course the Blackfish had rooted up here too. His old boss had turned out to be a lot more cunning and resourceful then Jaime had given him credit for. Plus he was relentless on Jaime joining back on the force again.

He went to unlock the door to his apartment, when he realised his door was already unlocked. Had he left it open? No. Jamie was far too meticulous for that. Carefully pulling out his gun, he walked into the dark hallway of his apartment. He walked over first to the kitchen, then living room, but no one was there. Finally he made his way up the few steps to the hallway of his bedroom and bathroom. It was dark, save for a tiny light that was coming from beneath the gap of the door of his bedroom. Making sure once more his gun was ready; he placed his body against the wall and with one hand opened the door.

He stepped in quickly only to find a few candles dotted around the place and a very familiar blonde in his bed wearing nothing but a red laced bra and thong. The bra had little gaps where her pink nipples poked out of.

“Finally Jaime, took you bloody long enough” Cooed his sister who had her legs sprawled open across the bed. He flicked the light open, and sighed heavily, closing his eyes. Of all the days and all the people. He really did not need her shit right now. Taking his jacket off, he walked over to his wardrobe.

“What are you doing here Cersei?” he asked not even looking at her once. Instead he took he put gun on the shelf, and took his jacket off. Slowly he poured himself a shot of bourbon with ice, and then walked towards the bed picking up the fallen jacket on the floor.

He throws the jacket at Cersei, and plops himself on the foot of bed. His back still turned. He was not in the mood for this.

“What do you mean what am I doing here? Robert made us travel all the way from kings landing to pay our respect to his dear and old friend Ned fuckin Stark and co. I mean what a utter nuisance” she said, without a hint of remorse for the dead in her voice.

He placed the cold glass to his temple all the while thinking unbelievable.

“You’re unbelievable you know that?” he asked her not turning to see her.

“Hmm, why don’t come and join me Jaime and find out how truly unbelievable I can be” she says knowing full well what he had meant but choosing to ignore it, whilst getting up and wrapping one long slender arm across his chest from behind him.

“Oh come on Jaime, live a little, you used to love fucking me remember?” she crooned by his ear. Her warm breathe tingled around his lobe. Years ago it would have turned him on but now, every time he looked at Cersei, all he could see was how she had used and manipulated him, for her own personal gain.

He shrugged away from her taking another swig from his glass. “Get dressed and then get out” he said.

“Oh come on Jamie you do not seriously mean that? You know it has always been you hasn’t it? Always.” she crooned trying to wrap her arms around his neck whilst kissing his cheek, then neck. Her hands pulling the shirt from his trouser waist band. He lets her pull it off him so that he was now bare chested. She climbs off the bed and bends down in between his legs. Her hands rubbing his thighs up and down. Jaime closes his eyes, as the familiar scent of her fills his nostrils. He feels her gently pushing him down on the bed, while climbing ontop of him so that she was straddling him.

“Good job I’ve finished my drink” he says letting the glass roll out of his hand, while he watches Cersei. Her lips were a glistening red, and proud smirk played across her face as she looked down on him as her golden curls cascaded down below her chest. _A lioness that had her prey right where she wanted it._   She began slowly rocking her hips back and forth as he closed his eyes. He really was not in the mood for her.

“Cersei I need……” he whispered his eyes still closed.

“Yes Jaime, I know, I need you too. It has been too long”, as she took his hand and took a finger in her mouth. She moved it slowly in and out of her mouth as she watched his eyes fluttering, a soft sigh escaping his own mouth. She smiled down at her twin. Men were so weak. This was too easy she thought.

She began to kiss down his neck, then chest, leaving a trail of red lipstick marks on his bare chest. She unbuckled his jeans and pulled them slowly down. It had been too long since she had seen her brothers’ cock hard and ready for her.

A chuckle escaped his lips, as she fumed off him. He got up, and laughed. “What you seriously thought all that could get me hard. Come on Cersei I told you before you seriously don’t do it for me” he laughed and she angrily put her jacket on.

“Oh, clearly you’d rather shag that great brute of a women who looks like a horse “she yelled back, and Jaime just smiled.

“Well at least I am picky, unlike you who opens her legs for anyone she can manipulate, now get out before I throw you out”, he said more anger in his voice.

“You wouldn’t dare”, she said. But Jaime got up just as swiftly, and grabbed her by the elbow, as she shouted and screamed at him to let her go.

“If you want all my neighbours to hear you, carry on. I am sure reporters would eat the story up. How a sister came to seduce her brother in the middle of the night. Robert would be most interested”, he hissed. She looked at him her green eyes glaring wildfire, but she had stopped shouting. He opened the door and threw her out, and then before she could say anything, he threw her hand bag at her to and shut the door behind him. How the bitch had gotten in, was another thing. He would be sure to call the landlord, and change the locks.

Slowly he made his way back into his bed, and slumped down on the bed. It stank of her, he hated that smell.  So instead of going to sleep he quietly got up and began to change the sheets, open the windows, and put the TV on. Sleep would elude him once more……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right soo there was chapter two hope u guys liked it! please let me know how u feel about this chapter and of course feel free to leave kudos and positive critisism! :)
> 
> o and i am very sorry this had not been posted earlier i the week, not been very well! :(


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

The commander and chief had got to work a lot earlier than most of his staff, which he liked. It gave him time to sit and think in peace and quiet. His secretary; as competent as she was, was married to his stupid nephew, both of whom had an insatiable appetite for gossip. If he was going to do what he needed then the lesser ears the better? Picking up the telephone, he punched in a few digits and waited for the person on the other end to pick up. He knew it was early, but he hoped he would pick up soon.

“Hello” came a gruff groggy voice down the other end. _Great he had been drinking._

“I need you at the office…. Now!”

“Good morning to you too, and really now? You are aware that I have retired?” he heard the person on the end of the phone, pick things up a clock perhaps. “It’s not even 6 o’clock, and it is still dark outside” the weary voice spoke. Was he falling back to sleep?

“I’m aware of the time but I need you in now, and that is an order”, he said. He heard the person on the other end sigh heavily, muffle a few swear words, and agree to come in. If he did not know the other person well enough he may have thought the person went back to sleep. He looked at his watch, and winced. He turned on his computer and opened up the Stark file, and saved it on a new memory stick; one which he had brought the other day. Once it was completed, he began to delete his emails, a few of the search engines, and anything else he had saved directly on to the computer which may ring up alarm bells; the lesser people who knew, the better. He had just made himself a cup of coffee when a person sulked into the office.

The Blackfish took in the figure of the man that walked into his office. Gold tousled hair spoke of the fact that he had rushed to come in, his clothes were the same he had worn yesterday only with a lot more creases. The Blackfish could not help but wonder though knowing the answer already if he had slept in them all night.

“Well….. you rang?” Jaime Lannister said, his voice full of sleep, his usual light green eyes dark.

“I made you coffee” the Blackfish said, as he put it in front of Jamie.

“Thanks” he said, taking a small flask from out of his jacket pocket and pouring the contents into the cup in front of him. The Blackfish did not need to ask him what it was he was putting into his coffee.

He watched him in silence, and then sat at the other end of the table facing him.

“I’m not taking the case” Jaime Lannister replied after a few minutes of silence that crossed between them.

“O.k, I haven’t even asked you….”he replied.

“But you were going to, so I’ve given you my answer, now please tell me why you have really called me here, and please don’t say it was just for that?” he asked. The Blackfish watched Jaime as he uncomfortably fidgeted around in his chair. His right hand slightly twitched as he went to pick up his mug of coffee.

How much Jaime Lannister had suffered at the hands of his torturers, was anybody’s guess, though to this day he had refused to talk about it. Even to the commanding officer. No instead Jaime had packed his bags, and moved to the north, perhaps he was hoping for a more solitary life but somehow solitude never agreed with Jaime. By chance the Blackfish had found him, and now Jaime did a bit of police work here and there if the Blackfish asked or needed but he refused to put on a badge again. A loss to the police force if any one asked him, but sadly none did.

“Take a look at this, and tell me what you make of it” he handed Jaime a large but thin brown envelope.

“It’s an envelope, surely you could have figured that out by yourself”, he said squinting his eyes, his lips curving into a side smile.

“Just open it”, the Blackfish sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. For the first time that morning Jaime took notice of the Blackfish. He was quieter than usual, which meant that whatever this whole meeting was about, it was serious. He cautiously picked up the envelope, and took out its contents.

“Jeez” he said sighing after looking at the pictures. “do you know if they’re real?” he asked taking in the form of his former captain and chief.

“I asked Barriston Selmy to take a look at them and he confirmed it”.

“You asked Selmy? Why not one of your own men?” Jaime asked. His brows furrowed.

“Because Selmy’s the best, he’s discreet, and he owes me a few favours” he said, shrugging.

“Favours aside his old, the wonders of technology have advanced in some few decades”, he said wryly putting the pictures back down on the table.

“You want to tell Selmy he got it wrong? Or better still you want to tell him he’s too fucking old to tell the difference” the Blackfish said, looking at him.

“Ahh… well… when you say it like that, I’d rather keep my balls thanks” he smiled, and the Blackfish smiled wearily at him.

“I had him check three times, before he threatened to take my balls off” the Black fish laughed. It was the first time Jaime had heard his old boss laugh since he had heard news of the Stark family. Yet even Jaime was not convinced of how well the Blackfish was really bearing.

“What are you going to do?” Jamie asked slightly hesitant. He really did not need this. He just wanted a quiet life.

“She is a twenty one year old young woman, I can’t lock her up, I can’t have armed guns surrounding her twenty four hours of the day, without alarming her; or the media. Could you imagine the kind of mess we would be in if this got leaked. It would not take a genius to figure out that it was no random bombing. Then what?” the Blackfish quietly ranted. Jaime knew he was asking himself the questions as much he was asking Jamie for answers.

The silence ticked on between them. Finally it was the Blackfish who spoke again. “The less people that know about this the better chance we have of finding the sick son of a bitch who is behind all of this.”

“The two things may not even be related” Jaime said shrugging his shoulders. Though silently his mind was screaming at him another thing.

“I cannot take that risk. It’s too much of a coincidence though, and I don’t like coincidences” getting up, and looking out the window of his office.

“How did you get a hold of these anyway. Is she aware of these pictures?” Jaime asked. There was no address on the envelope and no stamp Jaime noted.

“Found them in her house, on her bed, after the funeral. After her outburst I had made my mind up about bringing her to stay with me for a few days, so I went back to her estate and me and Genna picked up what things she may need. That was when I had noticed the envelope.”

Jaime read between the worry his friend was trying to hide from his voice. Someone had been in watching her for a _very_ long time. They had access not only to the estate but to her bedroom. They could be watching her now. Before Jaime could ask, the Blackfish answered his question.

“I left with two guards patrolling inside and outside the house. Genna knows why but Arya has no idea, and I intend on keeping it that way, until I know for certain what we are dealing with”.

“You can’t keep this from her. She will suss out something sooner or later” Jaime said.

“I know, but for now…..I need you Lannister, I know you have said no in taking the case, and I respect your decision. But Arya is the only family I have left to remind me of Catelyn I will not fail the daughter as I had the mother.” he said gravely.

Jaime sensed an ill dread dwelling in the pit of his stomach. He needed to set the man in front of him straight before he asked. This was not his job.

“I’m no fucking baby sitter”, he said more gruffly then he had intended too.

“I am not asking you to babysit her Jaime. I am asking you to protect her. To keep her alive” he said; his eyes deep and full of sorrow. Jamie closed his eyes for a second and a pair of bright blue eyes flashed before him.

“I can’t…. Me and the Starks… we never really saw eye to eye”, he said carefully. His eyes still closed wanting nothing more than to dive straight into the vastness of those blue eyes.

“I know the history and as far as I am concerned that is all in the past. I couldn’t give a fuck about it now. Not when she is all that is left. I know it has been a while but I need to keep her safe Jaime, if nothing else I need her to survive, please” he says and Jaime once again could not help feel the uneasiness that was beginning to settle in his stomach.

“If I take the case… and I mean if… where would you suggest I take her, where could I keep her safe? After all I’m hardly unrecognisable, and what makes you think she would go anywhere with me?” he said this time hoping that at least this fact may make the captain see sense. If nothing the captain would have to re-assess the situation, if he wanted to keep Arya Stark away from peering eyes. Silence passed each of them as the clock quietly ticked away in the background.

He saw the captain shift in his chair and Jaime was certain he had him. After all, he concluded in his head, he made a valid point. He knew it and now it appeared the captain did.

Jaime watched as the captain shifted his gaze to the photograph of Caitlyn as a child on his desk, back to him, then finally back at the picture.

The blackfish closed his eyes and thought ‘forgive me Caitlyn but it’s the only way’ and sighed heavily before opening them. He stared straight at the man that sat before him. Was he really going to suggest what he was? But if he could get Jaime on board then Arya would be easy enough. Or so he hoped.

“You’re not going to hide her. You’re going to protect her in plain view.” He said, wondering whether Jaime would clock on what he was really asking him. When all Jaime did was narrow his eyes he knew he was waiting for him to say the words out loud. Fuckin fuck!

“You’re going to start dating her…well pretend to date her, she won’t know of course, and while you’re dating her you’re going to be a real gentleman about it” he said quickly, whilst watching Jaime.

Jaime on his part could not believe what he had just heard. For a moment even he was unsure of what the captain had asked him? Was he truly out of his fucking mind? Ned Stark would turn in his grave.

“Are you seriously out of your fucking mind? Hold on… is this a joke? Did my father set you up to this, because if he did, well that is low, and cold even for the old bastard. I mean she just lost her family” he said quietly.

“No one is setting you up Jaime ‘least of all your old man. That is the job, that is what I am asking you to do” he said. His voice calm and still.

“So you’re serious? This….” he gestured with his hands at the office the pictures the desk “ this is what you woke me up for? So I can take your niece out for what? Movies?Coffee because you know what usually comes after coffee don’t you?” he asked. He could not believe this was happening. He began to laugh.

“Jaime” came the captain’s voice but Jaime was still laughing. This whole thing was absurd.

“Am I supposed to fuck her as well? Does that come under the arrangements for protection?” he laughed. He knew he shouldn’t but he could not help himself.

“Jaime” came the captains’ voice quiet like the rumbling of a storm brewing in the distant sky.

“Ok, suppose I ask her out do you really think she is going to want to go out with me? I’m twice her age, and there is that slight problem where she hates me, because … well the whole me shoving Bran out the fucking window thing…..which was an accident….then the whole incident with her father…… her brother…. It just goes on. Have you forgotten how she went to attack me at the church once she realised who I was?”He laughs more. This was just too funny. After he was done here he would have to phone Tyrion up and tell him.

“No I haven’t but for fucks sake Jaime woe her! have you never wooed a girl before?” he asked as if this was completely absurd. But the truth was Jaime had never wooed a girl before, and the only girl he had wooed hardly knew it until he literally spelt it out for her. _Brienne_ he whispered in his head. He could not help but wonder what she would have made of all this.

His laughter had quietened and the Blackfish suddenly realised why he had over stepped the mark. He watched Jaime clench his jaw. He knew Jaime and how he had felt about his partner Brienne. Jaime was still in mourning , and he had no right in asking him of such a thing. But he was desperate. Surely his friend could see that. There was nobody else that he could completely trust that would not take advantage of Arya’s state.

“Jaime I’m sorry, I should never have asked you, just go home and forget I ever asked. I am sorry” he said getting up, and Jaime mirrored him. They shook hands and the Blackfish added as a last resort “the only reason I asked was because I trust no one else but I understand it is wrong of me, you’re not ready, and I fully understand that. I became selfish. Goodbye Lannister” he said shaking Jaime’s hand and patting him on the back.

As Jaime made his way out of the office, unable to comprehend the whole situation he could not shake the feeling that he was really letting his friend down.

 _“You are letting him down Jaime”……._ The voice of Brienne resounded in his head. He could feel her form close to him matching him step by step. _“You know the captain; he would never have asked you unless he really considered she was in real danger. And you saw the photos, geez Jaime someone was in her bedroom. God knows how long they may have been watching her for”_ Brienne said her voice full of anger and disgust.

He carried on out the doors, downstairs to where his motorbike was parked. The parking garage to the precinct had been empty when he had arrived save just the captains’ car, but now a few more had filled in the spaces.

 _“Jaime stop running from yourself. This is who you are, who you were always meant to be. Protect her”_ Brienne said, her voice resounding more desperate in his head, as Jamie got on his bike and started the engine. He revved it a few times as Breinne huffed and puffed, just like she used to when annoyed at him. He drove off, and for once he was relieved of the silence that only the humming of his engine could give him.

The Blackfish watched him ride out of the station on his motorbike. He needed Jaime, Arya needed him, and he had little doubt left that above all else Jaime needed this. Turning around to his desk he settled back into his chair, when Miranda his secretary walked in. Her face flushed.

“Morning sir, have you seen the papers yet?” Miranda asked, looking at him wearily.

“No. You know that I have no time for idle gossip”, he says only taking her in for a second while she fidgeted with the paper she had clutched close to her chest.

“I know sir… but……but I think you should take a look sir” she said not entirely looking at him.

“Well; for fucks sake girl hand it over then” the Blackfish commanded. It was far too early for whatever was going on. She quickly handed him the paper then literally ran out of the office, closing the door behind her.

The Blackfish watched her go, amused and annoyed at his nephews choice of wife. Unfolding the newspaper, he gaped at the front page. For fucks sake how the fuck did the media get hold of these pictures? He would have been furious had he not already thought that things may go his way after all.

Picking up his private phone - not trusting Miranda his secretary to not be eaves dropping – he dialled the number of another Lannister.

“Hello?” came a groggy male voice. In the back ground he could hear a girl mumbling about going back to bed.

“I need your help …………”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this has taken a while. i hate editing! yuck! neways enjoy, and thankyou for everyone who reads and leaves kudos and comments! always cheers me up! enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so this is my first time pairing these two. hope you enjoy, please leave comments kudos, and positve critsism!


End file.
